The Doe
by khaleesi41
Summary: Having been born into a royal family, life seemed easy for Arianna Baratheon. Little did she know, it was anything but.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, Arianna Baratheon always believed there was something different between herself and her siblings. She had been born into the royal family as a princess due to her father's and Lord Eddard Stark's quelling of the rebellion, but she always found it curious how she had always been treated different than her older brother Joffrey and her younger brother and sister, Tommen and Myrcella, also princes and a princess.

The most noticeable difference, were the differences in appearance. Arianna's hair fell in soft, jet-black waves around her shoulders, her eyes an icy, storm blue identical to her father's, King Robert, the first of his name. Her siblings, however, really bore her no resemblance. Where her hair was dark, theirs was a light golden blonde, and instead of stormy blue eyes, theirs were as green as southern grass. For this, Arianna had always felt like an outsider within her own family. There were times when her mother, Queen Cersei, queen of Westeros, would look at her strangely, before her expression faded into one of love.

Her father, however, seemed to favor her. Maybe it was the resemblance she bore him, but he had always treated his oldest daughter with affection. He showered her with gifts, which Arianna felt was unnecessary but appreciated, as well as took her on private hunts when he wanted to spend a little extra time with her, leaving matters of the throne in the hands of her mother and the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. When she had made her first kill, Joffrey had been jealous and would not speak to her for two weeks.

When she had been a girl of twelve, she had begged her father to show her around a sword and a bow. Hearing her Uncle Stannis tell stories of famous warriors were her favorite parts of royal feasts and tourneys her father held. When he had told her the story of the female warrior Visenya Targaryen who wielded a blade she had named "Dark Sister" into battle on the back of the dragon Vhagar, to say she had been enraptured would be a momentous understatement. In the beginning, her father had said no, but Arianna had convinced him within a few days of having first asked him. If there was one thing she had inherited from her mother's side of the family, it had been her cunning wit and persuasive manner.

This training had exceeded into her present age, ten-and-six. She daresay she had much more training than her older brother had. When her mother had found out about sword and bow training that Arianna had been receiving, she was furious. Her mother and father had fought all that night and had been at each other's throats for as much as a month after she had found out. It was a miserable month, but in the end, Arianna's training had been allowed to continue.

She was a girl of sixteen, so it was rather a surprise to most of the common folk that she had not been married off yet. The prospect of marriage and children had frightened Arianna to no end, and she had begged her father to put off marriage until she was ready. It had worked in the beginning, but she could see that her father and mother were getting impatient, which meant that Arianna was quickly running out of time.

She only hoped they would choose someone worthy and honorable.

Like her other royal siblings, Arianna had been educated by the Grand Maester himself, Pycelle. Something about the man had always rubbed Arianna the wrong way, and she was frequently chastised for "unladylike conduct" while in lessons. However much she had disliked the slimy old man, she had retained a lot from his lessons. She had grown to be very intelligent, and in the words of her father, "your mind is the only Lannister trait you carry."

Being a princess was not the life that Arianna would have asked for. She had the spirit of a Baratheon, and wished to have the privileges that men held. She would have never told her mother, but she wanted to be knighted, eventually. Maybe by her own father. It delighted her to think of it. She wanted more than to be a broodmare for a lord heed his every order. She wanted to be free, her own person.

Her fiery passion had been noticed by her family, friends, and the common folk alike. She had been nicknamed the "little Doe" due to her father's Baratheon stag sigil and her own energy and outlook. Unlike her brother who was the heir to the Iron Throne, she made an effort to win the affections of the people. She walked among them and spoke among them. She bought among them and played among their children. When they asked something personal of her or asked her to bring something to the attention of her royal father, she would try her hardest to do so. Her mother had been slightly peeved that Arianna spent some of her days among the common folk, either believing it unladylike or fearing that she could get hurt, but simply being judged would not stop her. She was loved by the people for her earthy, down-to-earth demeanor and she wouldn't have it any other way.

When there was a sharp rap on her door, Arianna quickly shoved her sword under her bed. "Dragon's Tooth" she had named it. It had been her father's fifteenth name-day gift to her, a year past. It had been forged out of Valyrian steel, the finest steel that a blade could be forged from, with a pommel of gold and encrusted with black diamonds, the Baratheon colors. Arianna had been enraptured with its beauty and after a stunned silence when he presented it to her, she had shot up into her father's arms and nearly choked him with her embrace. He had returned her tight embrace, laughing deeply, before explaining to her that his "little Doe" always received the best. Joffrey had been wroth with envy and ever since the day she had received her sword, she had practiced with it every day.

"Yes? Who is it?" She voiced, breathless from shock, adjusting her gold and black silk gown.

"Your favorite uncle," the voice responded.

Arianna grinned widely and strode to the door, wrenching it open when she reached it. Tyrion Lannister stood on the other side, grinning back in greeting. She stood a little more than a foot over him, but what he lacked in size, he made up for in cunning. "Greetings, Uncle. Are you well?"

Tyrion nodded in response. "Fabulous. I was heading down to the Great Hall for supper and was wondering if you would accompany me. There's something I would like to speak to you about." Arianna agreed, closing her chamber doors behind her as she stepped out into the warm hallway. Like always, Arianna and her uncle swapped pleasant stories and japes as they walked the hallways of the Red Keep. But when Tyrion grew silent and serious, Arianna knew the matter he needed to speak to her over was a serious matter, as her uncle was rarely silent.

"Arianna, there has been talk among the royal court…"

"There's always talk among the royal court, Uncle." She responded, amused. Tyrion flashed an amused expression before regaining his serious composure once more. Arianna sighed. "Over what?"

"Over your father's heir."

"My brother?" Arianna asked, curiously.

Tyrion sighed and stopped walking, turning to face his niece. "There is talk among the court that King Robert should leave the realm to you after he is dead."

As soon as the words left her uncle's mouth, Arianna shook her head hard and continued down the spacious hallway. "Absolutely not."

"Is it such a bad idea?"

"The throne belongs to my brother. I would not make a good queen."

"On the contrary, I believe only the people who believe they are wrong for the job make the best rulers." Arianna stopped walking again, allowing her uncle to catch up to her, having fell slightly behind in her angry stride. Before she was able to respond, Barristan Selmy, Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard, had appeared looking disheveled and troubled beyond measure. Arianna approached him, worried.

"Ser Barristan, is something wrong?"

"It's Jon Arryn, Princess. He's dead."

Arianna's eyes widened in shock. She glanced back at her uncle for several seconds before shoving past Barristan Selmy in search of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna stared morosely down at the pale, unsmiling corpse of the late Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, the comfortable weight of her royal father's arm draped around her darkly garbed shoulders. She was not ashamed of the stinging, swollen eyes she sported, for many of the other beings in the room, common folk or highborn both, were equally as guilty of letting their emotions overcome them. The man that now lay unmoving before her, stones upon his eyes, the sweet scent of the oils that the Silent Sister's used to prepare the body rewarding her with a slightly sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, had been and still was loved by many people, herself included.

She tried her hardest not to dwell on her painful past memories that included the former Lord of the Eyrie and Hand of the King as she tucked a strand of her glossy black hair behind her ears and burrowed deeper into her father's side.

His only reaction was to pull her in tighter.

It had been announced that the former Hand had passed away from natural causes, but it was so sudden that the entire event was strange and suspicious to Arianna. The thing that was most strange to her, was that Arianna hadn't even known that Jon Arryn had been sick. From what her father had mentioned to her about his death, he hadn't known anything about it either. She didn't believe that the second most powerful man in the entire kingdom was on his deathbed without her father having been informed, at the very least.

What had been publicly announced as "natural" seemed most "unnatural" to her.

Joffrey, having not had the same relationship with the former Hand of the King as his slightly younger sister did, looked bored as the packed sept listened to the High Septon recite passages and pray. The former Hand's widow, however, Lady Lysa Arryn of the Vale, eyed her family with something attune to suspicion. Ever since the death of her husband a few days prior, Lysa Arryn, formerly a Tully before she had been married off, easily distinguishable by her flowing auburn hair and blue eyes, had not so much as said a word about how she thought her husband had perished. Quite frankly, the widow had barely spoken to anyone at all, in exception to the young son that she shared with her deceased husband, Robin.

Arianna Baratheon pitied the poor boy. No matter how odd he certainly was, no one should have to go through the pain of burying their father so young.

But that was life, apparently.

When the wake for Jon Arryn had been concluded, the uneasy silence of the crowd continued as they filed out of the doors of the sept to continue their day. Her father, his usually jolly appearance offset by his bloodshot eyes and the deep purple rings underneath, pulled aside her Uncle Jaime and commanded him to lead the Queen, his oldest son, as well as Tommen and Myrcella back to the Red Keep, for he wished to speak to his eldest daughter alone.

When the last person had filed out of the doors of the Great Sept of Baelor, Arianna Baratheon and her father stood completely alone with the corpse of the man that her father had considered his own blood. Almost as if Robert Baratheon had been waiting to be given a moment to his own for days, he allowed a few tears to fall from his stormy blue eyes and roll down his usually colorful cheeks. Arianna felt her father shake slightly from her position tucked underneath his heavy arm, but remained silent as she allowed him to grieve. She knew that this short moment of weakness was something that he needed to keep himself together, but for the sake of the kingdom, he would never do this in sight of others to keep up appearances. Considering the circumstances, Arianna was flattered that she was one of the very few people in the entire world that her father would allow to see like he was at that moment: weak and exhausted to the bone. Her father was the King, the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms. The same man that had helped crush the Targaryen dynasty, was elevated to royalty, and rewarded with one of the most beautiful and wealthy women in the seven kingdoms as a wife: her mother. It was odd seeing someone in such a position of power so broken down.

If the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms could be reduced to what she was witnessing, truly no one was safe.

What seemed like hours had passed as Arianna stood listening to the soft sniffles of her father before he spoke, his voice raspy from crying. "What in the seven hells am I going to do now?"

Arianna sympathized with her father. Running a kingdom was difficult work, and it was naïve to believe that the entire process of decision-making was left only to the monarch. The king's council was also involved in court politics, as well as a number of others.

And the King had just lost one of his most trusted advisors, something that Arianna knew would destabilize the fluidity of everyday politics.

As her father glanced down to the young woman at his side, she realized that his question was not rhetorical and he was expecting an answer from her. To be honest, Arianna was slightly surprised that he was seeking her advice on how to proceed. Surely there were people better fit to be in this position than she? She answered him, regardless.

"The position of Hand obviously needs to be filled, or ruling will be difficult." Her father nodded silently, agreeing with his oldest daughter on that point. "It needs to be someone that you trust completely. Someone that you trust the realm to, trust your family to, trust your people to."

She moved to look up at the man who stood by her side. He seemed to think deeply about to advice she had just spoken, before his jaw set and he seemed to reach a consensus.

"Let's head back to the Keep, Anna. We're heading North."

...

As the royal procession neared the towering stone walls of what Arianna only suspected to be Winterfell, she couldn't help grinning, despite herself. The young princess rode alongside her eldest brother, who didn't look nearly as impressed as she did. To be honest, he looked miserable. Joffrey had considered the entire trip North to be a waste of his time, and as he was the heir to the throne, he was expected to ride on horseback and participate in the several hunts the King would be holding the entire trip rather than in the elaborate wagon that housed her mother and two younger siblings. Her Uncle Jaime never strayed too far away from the carriage, ready to defend her mother or Tommen and Myrcella from anything that would harm or threaten them. Sandor Clegane, the Hound, who had been loyal to her family for as long as she could remember, was keeping his own horse, Stranger, close to her family as well, in case of danger.

While her older brother longed to be warm and safe in the wagon with his mother and siblings, Arianna craved otherwise. She had begged her father to allow her to ride alongside him despite her gender and protests from the Queen. Her father knew that his daughter was no innocent little girl, that she knew how to defend herself thanks to the many melee and archery lessons that had been given by both himself as well as Jaime Lannister, so he had thankfully allowed it. It was her first time in the North, after all.

Dragon's Tooth bounced in it's sheath as Arianna brought her dark courser stallion, Vhagar, to a trot beside King Robert. She shared a forlorn smile with her father before returning her attention to the approaching walls of Winterfell as soft snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Somewhere within those walls waited Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and if her father had his way, the new Hand of the King.

They had finally arrived.

A/N: Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry about the delay. I was without Internet for a while, so I had no way to continue. But now I have constant access to Internet! I'm so glad to see that several of you guys are enjoying this story. If you guys have any ideas or questions, let me know! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Winterfell is next. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saint River: Thank you for my first review! I appreciate the feedback, I really do. I will try my hardest not to cause any confusion when dealing with Arianne Martell and Arianna. And I will admit that her sword is a bit elaborate, but I wanted something powerful to symbolize the relationship between herself and her father, something physical that she can keep with her forever.

...

The young Baratheon princess could barely contain her excitement as she rode her horse through the towering stone walls of Winterfell. When she had grown a bit older, her father had started to share stories about the rebellion. Alliances he had forged, battles he had won, people he had slain. Arianna had retained every single tale her father or Uncle Stannis had shared over the crushing of the Targaryen dynasty. The young woman had wanted to meet the Warden of the North ever since her royal father had mentioned his substantial role in the war. To hear the king tell it, the only reason he was even alive was because of the man that she was currently heading to meet.

She had a lot to be thankful to him for.

When the Warden of the North and his family came into view, the young princess took a moment to examine them. It was obvious to Arianna which one was Lord Eddard Stark. He stood proud and tall with his wife and children, dark hair, pale skin, and solemn expression all visibly northern. It was also apparent which was his lady wife, Catelyn Stark, and not just because she stood next to him. Her long auburn hair and bright blue eyes were discernibly southern. Their children stood around them and each one of their expressions were noticeably different. Who Arianna assumed was Robb Stark, the oldest son, stood tall and proud, a pleasant mixture of genetics from both the Stark and Tully sides of his family. While his hair was dark and wavy and his skin pale like his father, he had his mother's eyes. It was also easy to discern Sansa Stark from the others, for Arianna had heard rumors that she was the spitting image of her mother, and she truly was. Because of her southern appearance, Sansa seemed to stand out from her siblings. The other young girl, who could only be Arya Stark, seemed bored, like there were a million things that she would rather be doing with her day than standing in greeting. Bran and Rickon stood curious and quiet, their eyes flitting to the different faces of every knight or soldier that rode in.

Robert dismounted with the help of one of his Kingsguard, before meeting Lord Eddard Stark in the middle of the courtyard to receive his greeting. Arianna herself dismounted, thanking the stablehand that grabbed her reins, and headed to the wagon to help her mother and siblings out. It was obvious that her mother had certainly had a rough ride north, for when the wagon door swung open, the usually golden appearance that the queen sported gave way for a messy braid, wrinkled clothing, and bags under her eyes. Arianna could not very well judge her too harshly, for she was sure she looked similar herself. Cersei smiled slightly and grasped her daughter's hand before stepping down onto the damp ground. Her Uncle Jaime helped Tommen and Myrcella out of the wagon as Arianna glanced over just in time to see her father and Lord Stark sharing a smile and a hug. It warmed the young princess to know that friendships like the one her father and Lord Stark shared even existed and she was lucky to be witness to it.

The Queen soon left her children to greet their hosts. Arianna was not really surprised when she glanced around to find that her Uncle Tyrion was no where to be found. What she did see, however, was her older brother and Sansa Stark sharing a look and a smile.

Arianna blushed deeply when the booming voice of her father echoed throughout the courtyard, summoning her to him. She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear before walking across the muddy ground to stand before the Starks in all their glory. The King placed a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulder, before addressing the Warden of the North. "She looks like I popped her out, doesn't it?"

Several people standing around seemed amused by this, including Lord Stark himself, who nodded in agreement, before kissing the top of her hand. "Princess Arianna."

"Pleasure, Lord Stark."

King Robert turned to Ned's wife who stood directly next to him. "Anna, this is Lady Catelyn Stark." The woman in question was even more beautiful up close. She was a little older, but her age did not diminish her beauty in the slightest. One of Arianna's handmaiden's, Celene, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl from Lys who was Arianna's own age had once whispered a rumor about the master of coin, Lord Petyr Baelish being in love with Lady Catelyn and losing a duel against the man she had been betrothed to before Lord Stark. She didn't know if the rumor had basis in fact, however. Arianna was introduced to Robb Stark next, who gave her a charming smile before kissing her hand. Sansa curtsied when the princess got to her, and smiled politely. At that moment, Arianna knew that Sansa would do especially well in King's Landing. Arya didn't curtsy, but she did give her name. Arianna could see her eyeing Dragon's Tooth with envy, and she wondered if there was some of herself in the girl. Bran and Rickon were quiet but polite introducing themselves, the former sporting a slight blush as he kissed the princess's hand.

When her father took his leave with Lord Stark to visit the underground Winterfell crypts (and Arianna had made a mental note to visit these herself at a later date), everyone in the courtyard soon dispersed and she was gathered by an older woman who had introduced herself as Septa Mordane. The woman had been given orders to show their honored guests to their rooms so that they may prepare themselves for the welcoming feast that the Starks would be holding for their arrival a few hours hence.

When they stepped foot in the large castle, the young princess was astonished at how warm it was inside. When she had vocalized her surprise, the Septa sated the young woman's curiosity by informing her that as well as keeping a fire lit in every room at all hours of the day and night, Winterfell had also been built on top of a group of hot springs, so the walls naturally radiated heat.

After Arianna had been dropped off at the room she would be using for the duration of their stay in Winterfell, she immediately strode in and collapsed on top of the large bed in a heap of exhaustion. She had hardly noticed how tired she was, from the experience of being in a place that was both completely foreign and completely wonderful at the same time. The curtains in her room stood open, allowing her a view of the famous Godswood she had heard so much about. While she wanted nothing more than to visit it herself, she was afraid that it would be strange of her to do so. She had been born in the light of the Seven, but that didn't diminish her curiosity in the slightest.

Arianna hadn't even realized she had dozed off until a knock on the door startled her awake. Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, she stood up from the bed and headed to the door. When she opened it, the handmaidens that stood on the other side smiled and tried to curtesy as well as they could with their hands occupied with buckets full of steaming water. Arianna realized the buckets of water were for her bath when the handmaidens made their way to the other side of the room to pour the water in a tub that was hidden from her view by a black screen. For the first time since she had walked in, Arianna noticed that her belongings had already been brought to her room. Convenient.

When the handmaidens that had brought the water to her room, introduced as Varana and Natalia, began to help her prepare for her bath, Arianna wished that Celene had been brought to Winterfell with her. Whenever the princess had returned to her room for the night after a hard day, Celene would sneak into the Grand Maester's quarters when he was out and steal a handful of crushed lavender for Arianna's bath. The scent did amazing things to help her relax, and while she soaked in the fragrant water, Celene would wash her hair. While she didn't have lavender on hand for her bath, the handmaidens generously provided lemon slices, and curtsied before leaving the room to give Arianna the few minutes of privacy she craved.

Arianna groaned in pleasure when her body was finally submerged in the pleasantly warm water. The ride to Winterfell had been long and hard with barely any breaks besides to make camp for the night, and with no break, it was inevitable that the princess receive a few aches and pains in return. Arianna was glad the water was so warm, for it would help sooth her sore muscles.

Once again, the young princess was startled awake by the arrival of the handmaidens. They informed the princess that time before the feast was running short, so the three young women worked together to ready the princess for the night. One of the handmaidens worked to scrub through the wavy locks of Arianna's hair with soap and an oil for maintaining softness and shine, while the other laid out the dress and shoes that Arianna had chosen for the night, a silver gown with lace sleeves and a corset, as well as shoes crafted from soft blue silk and jewels that had been a gift from her mother. Arianna would have preferred to get dressed on her own, preferably in a linen shirt and breeches, but she could only push her mother so far and the gown that she was wearing required assistance to lace up.

By the time Arianna was dressed, her hair was mostly dry and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. After adding her silver chain and earrings to her person, Arianna was ready for the feast. Because she was the eldest Baratheon daughter, Robb was set to be her escort for the night as the eldest Stark son. She waited for him to arrive, anxiously pacing her now empty room, for the handmaidens had taken their leave after ensuring the princess was ready to be presented.

When the knock on the door told her that Robb was there to escort her to the feast, Arianna took a deep breath. Time to get the night started.

She prayed all would end well.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, if you have any questions, ideas, or input, let me know. The next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Arianna Le Fay: I am absolutely planning on adding some romance to the story, because who doesn't like a little romance? I have a few ideas on who to ultimately pair her with, but if you have any suggestions then let me know!

...

Arianna toyed self-consciously with the jet black waves that fell around her shoulders as she strode to the door to meet her escort. When she pulled open the door, Robb Stark as well as a single nameless guard stood on the other side. He smiled charmingly, and pulled her hand up to meet his lips. It may have been a trick of the eye, but Arianna thought he looked slightly nervous as well.

The princess, willing her nerves to abandon her, gently took the older boy's arm when it was offered, and the two young teenagers were finally on their way to the Great Hall to take part in the feast. The walk was silent, almost awkward, with only the sounds of Arianna's heels clacking against the stone and the rustling of the guard's metal armor, until Robb Stark decided it was way past time to make conversation.

"You look stunning tonight, Princess."

At the exact moment Robb had flattered her so openly, Arianna's silk shoe caught on a particularly tall stone in their path. She stumbled but managed to catch herself before falling, Robb's grip tightening on her arm, ready to catch her should she tumble. The guard trailing behind them also lurched forward, for fear of the princess falling. Arianna flushed deeply and regained her footing before remembering she hadn't addressed the young Stark's compliment. "As do you, Lord Stark."

Arianna tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with the Stark out of embarrassment that he had witnessed her clumsiness. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes to see an amused grin plastered on his face, but he was not looking at her. Arianna shook her head and could not help her developing smile. When she met glances with Robb again, she could not help but laugh. Arianna could feel the young Lord shaking with laughter on her arm, as well.

"We will never speak of this again, my Lord," Arianna managed through her fit of giggles.

"I can't promise anything, Princess."

...

By the time they had reached the Great Hall, Arianna Baratheon and Robb Stark were fairly comfortable with each other. They had traded japes with each other the rest of the walk to the feast, most of them over her almost fall. His joking nature had erased her embarrassment over the mishap altogether, and she was glad he was not afraid to play around with her, regardless of who she was.

Those were her favorite kind of people.

Arm in arm, the teenagers walked through the open doors of the colossal Great Hall. Arianna was astonished at the sheer amount of people who had gathered for the occasion, for the Hall was filled nearly to bursting. Robb escorted the princess to the dais on the far side of the room, pulling out the chair to the left of the Queen. Arianna thanked and smiled widely at her new friend before taking her seat. Robb Stark bowed and kissed Arianna's hand as well as the Queen's before joining his siblings.

All past traces of the hard trip north seemed lost on the Queen, for she looked radiant in an elaborate dress made from gold and deep red silk, the Lannister colors. Her hair was braided and styled into a unique southern style that she had seen her wear a few times before.

Her father was not by her side, but down among some of the soldiers and servants that had attended. He was already vigorously drunk, loudly trading stories with some of the men that surrounded him. It was hard to judge her father for his actions, not only because she loved him dearly, but because she knew her father was a soldier before he was a King. Arianna knew he would always favor the lifestyle he had lived when he was younger than he would the lifestyle of a monarch.

Lord and Lady Stark sat up on the dais, as well, along with Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. Her uncles, as well as the Stark children, were given places of honor under the dais, and the rest of the guests were placed wherever honored guests were not sitting.

As the first course was served, herb salad with vinegar as well as beef and pork pies, her father retook his seat between his royal wife and his oldest son. Arianna had chosen to drink Dornish red rather than ale, and the taste was pleasant as it washed down her first course for the evening.

By the time the second course had been served, roasted chicken and seasoned veal so tender that it fell off of the bone, Arianna was already full. Several others in the room had the same idea as they stood from their seats and scattered around the room to find a girl to seduce or more to drink.

Arianna was slightly frightened when she saw a wolf pup winding it's way through some of the guests' legs, until she saw it sit at the feet of Bran Stark, who rewarded the canine with a scratch behind the ears.

The princess leaned around her mother to grab her father's attention. "Father, may I be excused to join the Stark children? I've had enough to eat, I think."

The King smiled drunkenly and granted her request, turning back to converse with Lord Stark once more. The princess had wondered if her father had gotten the Warden of the North to accept the Hand of the King position, but decided she would ask over it later.

Arianna stood up from her seat on the dais, carrying her goblet with her, and walked around the table to reach where the five Starks sat. The Stark children had not noticed her until she had addressed Bran, who was still rubbing this companion softly on the head. "What is his name?"

Many of the children seemed startled at their sudden guest, Bran blushing before he remembered to respond. "Summer."

Robb smiled brightly at her, before scooting over on the bench to make room for her. "Would you like to join us, My Lady?"

"That would be lovely," Arianna responded, smiling and taking the seat that oldest Stark boy had offered. When Arianna asked what kind of animal Summer was, she was shocked when they said he was a direwolf, and that each of the Stark children owned one. She sipped from her goblet before placing it on the table.

"Your father lets you drink?" Arya asked from her position across from the princess. Sansa's expression faded from a polite smile at the princess's arrival to an angry scowl at Arya's question.

"Arya!"

"What?"

Arianna laughed and nodded before deciding she quite liked the youngest Stark girl. Not many people were so informal with her, so it was a treat when it happened. She craved normalcy sometimes.

The next course, an assortment of pies, cakes, fruit, and cheese, was soon brought out. Although Arianna was full, she could not help herself eating a bit of dessert.

After the meal was over, the real fun started. Her father removed himself from the dais once again, and took his previous place on the floor. Casks of ale and wine were brought in, so that the guests may help themselves to refills. Bards were playing songs, people were laughing, and Arianna felt completely at ease for the first time since before Jon Arryn had passed away.

As she took the time to get to know the Stark children, she realized that each of their personalities contrasted with the others. Robb was proud and strong, Sansa was ladylike and feminine, Arya was wild and blunt, Brandon was quiet but smart and Arianna could listen to him tell stories for hours, and Rickon was curious and held a fierce love for his family.

Arianna slowed down on the wine when she recognized that fuzzy feeling in her head telling her that she had overindulged. Ned Stark had left his seat at the dais and was now speaking to a man dressed in all black. Arianna recognized the garb as a man of the Night's Watch, and he looked suspiciously like Lord Stark himself. Perhaps his brother?

As the drinking continued, Arianna's father started to lose control. He had begun openly flirting with women, and he currently had his hands full with a busty wench. The princess gazed up at her mother to see her watching the display with a strange expression. While she was a product of her mother and father's marriage, she was not a product of their love. Cersei had never stared at Robert the way the tales say you are supposed to stare at a spouse and the King had never stared at the Queen that way either. They tolerated each other for political purposes, no more.

She loved her father dearly, but she sympathized with her mother and sincerely hoped and prayed that she would never be forced into something similar.

Sansa soon left the table to approach and address the Queen. While she was away, Robb leaned in to whisper to her. "I hear we may unite our families soon."

Arianna choked on her drink, and coughed hard. The result was a burning throat as well as watery eyes. She stared wide eyed up at the oldest Stark boy. What was he talking about? Was this a proposal? They had only met a day ago! There was no way she would agree to this!

Robb looked concerned as she continued to cough, glancing up at the Stark boy like a deer caught in headlights. "Sansa and Joffrey will not be married for a while yet, it will be fine," Robb consoled her, mistaking her coughing fit for concern for her brother. Arianna was so relieved that she laughed aloud and pulled Robb in for a tight hug. He was sufficiently confused, but he returned her relieved hug nonetheless.

The night began to come to a close when Arya flung food across the table to land on Sansa. The table erupted in laughter, but with a stern look from Catelyn, Robb Stark stood and picked Arya up from her seat. After he had escorted his younger sister from the Great Hall, many of the guests began to file out of the building into the night, either with company or without.

Arianna stood from her perch at the table, bidding her new friends goodbye before glancing around the Great Hall in search of her father. When she could not spot him, she climbed the dais to address her mother. "Mother, may I be excused for the night?" Cersei smiled softly at her daughter and granted her permission to retire to her room for the night. The princess kissed her mother on the cheek and bid her goodnight and turned to thank Lady Catelyn for the hospitality.

Arianna's siblings chose to remain at the feast a bit longer, so the princess turned around to walk the length of the Great Hall on her own. Lord Stark was still conversing with the man in black, so she did not interrupt. She would thank him the next day. Arianna slightly regretted her choice of attire as she walked out into the courtyard. She cursed herself on her failure to at least bring a cloak.

As she walked across the courtyard, her breath visible in the cold night, she saw a dark haired boy on the far side who seemed to be a little older than her, hacking away on a dummy with a sword. He seemed to be angry for some unknown reason, so Arianna slipped past him without bothering him.

When she finally reached her quarters, Varana was already inside with a bowl of warm water for Arianna to wash her face. She smiled and thanked the handmaiden before pressing a gold coin into her palm and dismissing her for the night. The handmaiden seemed shocked at the tip, and tried to refuse, but the princess insisted. The handmaiden left a little happier than she had came in, and that was all that mattered.

Arianna washed her face, braided her hair, and changed into one of her nightgowns. The fire was roaring in the hearth, but the room was dim and warm, and almost as soon as she had laid her head on the pillow, Arianna was in a deep sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys enoyed the feast! If you have any questions, concerns, or ideas then let me know. The next chapter will be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, but here is chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire.

Arianna groaned the next morning when she heard her bedroom door swing open, and sharp footsteps enter the room. The princess's eyes struggled against the early morning light as her mystery visitor drew the curtains open, enveloping the room in an almost overwhelming

brightness. It was a particularly sunny day for the north, perfect for Arianna to explore her foreign environment.

When she felt the opposite side of her bed sink in, she turned over to see her mother already ready for the day in a dress of soft Lannister red and her golden hair falling silkily around her shoulders like the lion she truly was. "It's time to wake up, darling." The princess felt the gentle pressure of her mother's hand on her arm, coaxing her awake.

Arianna rose from the soft, warm sheets of the bed and stood up on the stone ground to stretch her legs. She could feel the faint traces of a headache, perhaps from drinking one too many goblets of wine at the feast the night before.

When Arianna met her reflection in a mirror, she giggled at the unruly mess that was her hair. Cersei smiled slightly at her oldest daughter before she stood up from her perch on the bed and made her way to Arianna, heels clacking all the while. When she reached her, she gently placed her hands on on the princess's nightgown-clad shoulders.

"It is as wild as you are this morning. You truly are your father's child."

Arianna was thrown off by the comment, meeting her mother's eyes through the mirror they both stood before. Cersei's expression was strange, distant almost, but loving all the same. Arianna didn't have a chance to respond before her mother seemed to snap back to reality.

The princess watched her mother through the mirror as she strode to the other side of the room to open the cabinet that contained all of Arianna's dresses and other assorted clothing that she had brought from King's Landing. She could not refuse the Queen when she returned with a gown of soft green material and a light silver cloak to wear away the chill of the northern wind.

When the handmaidens that had been assigned to Arianna had made their appearance a few minutes hence, the Queen had sent them away, stating that she would help ready Arianna for the day, personally.

The Queen loved her children, all of them, and she took personal interest in their everyday lives. She kept tabs on their studies, their feelings, and their friendships. Maybe it seemed nosy, but she was protective, a mother lion with sharper claws than she let on.

Cersei ran her fingers through the silky jet black locks of her daughter's hair as she braided it. Arianna's hair certainly wasn't going to work with any other style that morning, unruly as it was.

"What are your thoughts on a union between the Stark girl and your brother?"

It had been the second time that she had caught wind of a wedding rumor concerning Prince Joffrey and Sansa Stark, the first time having come from the mouth of Robb Stark at the welcoming feast. To be honest, the alliance was both profitable and politically powerful. The son and daughter of the King and potentially the Hand of the King as well as the most powerful man in the north would open many political opportunities. Their marriage would cement northern and southern relations.

"It is a well made match. Sansa is a fitting choice for Queen."

A strange expression flitted across her mother's face before she let it slip away and smiled. "Yes, I believe she has potential."

While her brother certainly had a foul side, a particularly large one, he had not always been that way. Arianna could vaguely remember how pleasant he had been when they were younger. Joff hadn't started acting strange until he had reached about eleven to twelve years old. Every time her father would gift her a new hare to keep around as company, it would mysteriously go missing. While Arianna never had any definite proof that Joffrey had been killing her pets for sport, she had always suspected. It was around the same time he had begun to act mysteriously cruel at times, as if he was slowly going mad.

While Joffrey was annoying even at the best of times, he was still her brother, and she hoped that she could eventually save him from himself.

To be forced to marry someone like her brother was a punishment overall. However, it was unavoidable that Joffrey eventually marry, and Arianna suspected that if anyone could handle the future king, Sansa Stark could. Besides, if Sansa were to become her new sister, that meant that she would always be around to defend her from her brother if need be.

She did not vocalize this point to her mother.

When Arianna was ready for the day, Cersei escorted her eldest daughter to the door and wrenching it open to reveal Ser Meryn Trant of her father's Kingsguard standing watch on the other side. "Your Grace. My Princess," he greeted, bowing low before them. Cersei released her daughter's shoulders in favor of grasping her hand, starting down the stone pathway to the Great Hall for breakfast.

...

Arianna had only broke her fast with her mother, siblings, and Uncle Jaime, for Tyrion was missing, unsurprisingly, as well as her father, which was also unsurprising. Cersei had informed her daughter that the Starks had broke their fast earlier in the morning, but had wanted to allow their guests to rest rather than waking them, due to their long journey north.

It was a fairly dull affair, so Arianna tried her hardest to eat quickly without seeming like she was rushing. When she was sure she was sufficiently full, she excused herself before walking out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. When she noticed several people training in the yard, Arianna smiled and immediately knew what she was going to do with her day.

...

Arianna threw open the door to her room when she had eventually reached it, startling Natalia in the process, who had been making the princess's bed and tidying the room. The princess spat out a haste apology before racing to the cupboard that housed all of her various clothing. She couldn't very well practice swordplay in a gown, could she?

Natalia halted what she was doing to observe the princess in her search for more appropriate clothing, seemingly confused.

"Did you spoil your gown, Princess?"

Arianna threw her chosen breeches over her shoulder and tugged one of her while linen shirts from a drawer. She smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to the bewildered handmaiden, turning to face away from her, silently asking her for help with the ties that held her dress together in the back.

"No, I happened by some people in the training yard after breaking my fast. Thought I could use the practice."

The handmaiden released Arianna's gown ties, loosening it. Natalia seemed to come to an understanding as Arianna made her way behind the screen to change into her breeches. "I had heard that the Black Princess practiced swordplay, but I didn't know how much truth there was to the story."

Arianna snorted at the nickname, amused, as she unsuccessfully tugged her foot through the leg of her breeches and stumbled in her haste.

"Are you quite alright, Princess?"

Arianna tugged the linen shirt over her head before tucking it into her breeches and emerging behind the screen in attire fit for swordplay. "Never better."

The princess gathered her boots from one of her trunks that she had brought north with her, shoving her petite feet excitedly into them. Natalia watched closely as Arianna walked to the bed and crouched, pulling something out from underneath. The handmaiden gasped when she laid eyes on the blade that lay comfortably in its leather scabbard.

Arianna smiled fondly at the blade that had been such a dear gift from her father, before buckling it around her thin waist. It was always comforting to feel the weight of the blade pressing against her left hip.

It made her feel safe. Secure.

With a word of farewell to the handmaiden, Arianna walked back out into the stone hallway of Winterfell's castle, an excited smile gracing her features.

...

The princess watched from afar as Bran Stark drew the bowstring back, his arrow nocked and ready to let fly. Robb, as well as two other young men she had not had the pleasure of meeting yet, watched quietly as he took aim. All was silent as Bran eyed the bucket perched on a barrel across the yard. When he released his arrow, it pierced the barrel, about three quarters of a foot lower than the target.

Robb consoled his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arianna decided that moment was the ideal time to make her appearance.

"Nock another, Bran."

The four young men seemed startled at the princess's sudden appearance, but Robb smiled soon after recovering from his shock. Bran glanced at his older brother, unsure, but pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it at a reassuring nod from Robb.

Arianna smiled and approached Bran, observing his form. The others were silent as the princess made adjustments to the young Stark's hands and feet, as well as the placement of his elbow. She stepped back slightly, observing her work after making all the necessary adjustments to his form and playfully glared at the amused look Robb was sending her way.

"Don't think too hard when you're aiming, Bran. If you're pointing an arrow at a target, they are not always still."

Bran gave a firm nod before rapidly releasing the arrow and grinning widely when it sent the bucket flying across the yard. Arianna smiled and gave Bran a congratulatory pat on the back before smirking smugly at his older brother who's amused expression had given way for an impressed one.

One of the young men who was present in the yard, a young man with hair black as jet and skin pale as winter, eyed the blade that pressed so comfortingly against her hip before speaking up. "Who taught you?"

Arianna smiled briefly at the mystery boy, watching as Bran retrieved his arrow before responding. "My father, my uncles... Anyone who could stand to lose an hour or two of their time to teach me something new." She turned to face the young man, deciding it was way past time they made introductions, outstretching her hand in greeting. "Arianna Baratheon, my Lord."

He kissed her hand gently before letting it fall back to her side. "I am no lord, my Princess. My name is Jon Snow, Lord Stark's illegitimate son."

Arianna found it hard to believe that any woman could make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor, even for a night, but she smiled graciously regardless, never letting her shock show. Robb was paying close attention to the conversation, remaining silent as he allowed them to continue their introductions. "You are his son as much as Robb and Bran and Rickon are," she corrected. While Jon Snow did not respond, he looked grateful for her kindness. It was subtle, not meant to be noticed, but she watched as Robb glanced fondly at her before turning to face the other young man whom had remained silent.

"And this is Theon Greyjoy," Robb introduced, interrupting the silence and capturing the princess's attention. She turned to face the heir of Pyke and the Iron Islands, her polite smile still present, just as she was always taught.

"It is a pleasure, Lord Greyjoy."

The only living son of Balon Greyjoy smirked and kissed her hand just as Jon Snow had moments before. She softly cleared her throat and turned away afterwards, embarrassed, as he had not broken eye contact while doing so, leaving her with chills and a slightly uncomfortable feeling with the way he was leering.

"How about it, Greyjoy?" Robb Stark teased, interrupting the awkward moment and nodding to the gates of the fenced-in training yard. "It has been a while since I have humiliated you in front of a girl."

"Yeah, it has been a while since yesterday," Jon Snow commented, laughing heartily and jumping back when Theon playfully hurtled a punch his way. Arianna watched the spectacle with amusement as Robb Stark and Theon jumped the fence and took their places in the ring, each of their faces plastered with a cocky smile.

Jon retook his place at Arianna's left side, shaking his head, amused, before glancing at the Stark and Greyjoy that now circled each other in the ring, swords drawn. "Unfortunately, Theon is known more for his skill with a bow than with a blade," Jon remarked over a barely contained chuckle.

"And lovemaking above all else," Theon replied, as he had overheard Jon's comment to Arianna. The Greyjoy smirked at the princess as her face flushed a deep crimson. His smugness was cut short as Robb slashed at him, catching him off guard and sending him stumbling backwards.

Arianna's entertainment was cut short as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder. She looked over her right shoulder to see the Hound standing behind her, the same grim expression on his face that he usually wore.

While many of the people that had ever come into contact with the Hound, were sensible enough to fear him. He would kill a man without a second thought if her father ordered him to, but Arianna knew him well enough to know that he was a seriously misunderstood man. The scar that covered half of his face proved that.

"Your father wants a word," the large man explained, glancing over Arianna's head at the Stark and Greyjoy that slashed at each other in the ring. Without another word, the Hound left the way he had come, and Arianna knew that he was expectowing her to follow after him. She had been hoping to get a bit of practice in.

She muttered a quick goodbye to Bran and Jon and without bothering the two young men that were still engaged in their spar, she trailed after the Hound to find her father.

A/N: Let me know if you guys have any ideas! Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
